This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The specific aims for this year are the same as listed in the proposal for this grant, NIH COBRE 1 P30RR031154-01. The Center for Protein Structure and Function was established in October, 2000 with Phase I NIH COBRE Grant 1 P20 RR15569-01 and continued in September, 2005 with Phase II COBRE Grant 2 P20 RR015569-06. Protein structure and function is a central biomedical research area that has great potential for leading to improvements in human health. The Center supports thematically-linked multidisciplinary research projects involving junior faculty, mid-career faculty, and senior faculty with expertise in a broad range of techniques needed to study protein structure and function. The goals of the COBRE Center are to strengthen collaboration between investigators and allow them to develop promising new approaches to biomedical research in protein structure and function. The Center provides the junior investigators with the support and mentoring necessary to develop nationally competitive biomedical research careers, and attract funding through the normal NIH grant mechanism. The strategic plan for Phase III of our COBRE Center is (1) to maintain and strengthen the state-of-the-art COBRE research core facilities developed during phases I and II that are essential for the support of the research projects in the Center, and (2) to support research pilot projects and training components to sustain a collaborative, multidisciplinary research environment in protein structure and function.